The Terrible News
by One Red Shoe
Summary: This little tale is solely my tribute to the wonderful Alan Rickman, my favorite actor and who was an inspiration as Professor Severus Snape. It is written with my deepest condolences to his wife and family, and with the greatest respect for the man himself.


**Disclaimer:-** _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The story of Harry Potter, and all the other wonderful movies I've mentioned are owned by other people._

 **A/N:-** _It has taken me a whole week to be able to pen this tribute on the passing of my favourite actor. At first I didn't think I would be able to, but today inspiration struck and I steeled my nerve and started writing, so here it is._

 _I would also like to encourage everyone to read my friend worrywart's tribute too, it is called_ Silence _, and it's wonderful._

 **The Terrible News**

Severus Snape observed Hermione Granger from behind the curtain of his black hair as she opened her muggle newspaper, she had obviously gotten a little behind with her reading now that term had started again, because she had a small pile that she was working her way through. As she steadied the paper after flipping it out straight, he noticed that he was correct, as today was the 21st and the paper she'd just opened had the date, January 14th 2016 on the front.

The Potions master was supposed to be grading, but was instead taking the rare opportunity of them being alone in the staffroom to savour the exquisite expressions passing over Hermione's face as she relaxed into her chair with her paper and cup of tea. He wished yet again that he had the courage to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends with her. She had been the Transfiguration professor for five years now, and they had become great friends during that time. She had brought him out of himself and showed him support when he had needed it most, and he found that her love of life was infectious.

Severus absently twirled his quill in his fingers and sighed at his cowardice of not wanting to lose what they had by admitting that he cared more deeply for her, especially if she did not return his feelings.

He was brought from his thoughts by a sharp gasp, and a pained, whispered, "No!" His eyes snapped back into focus and he saw a stunned look on her pretty face. Her features pinched as her eyes welled up and then she was hurrying from the staffroom her cup of tea and paper forgotten. Watching her approaching his place at the table, he could plainly see she was on the verge of tears and for some absurd reason he reached out and caught her small hand as she hurried by. "Hermione?"

"Umm…" she shut her eyes, willing her tears not to fall. "I'm sorry, Severus, I n-need to go," and she tried to pull her hand from his grip.

Despite his brain screaming at him to let her hand go because he might be upsetting her, he couldn't move a muscle. Something she'd just read in the paper had completely unsettled her. Instead he stood and took a step towards her, his leg muscles like his hands, obviously not under the control of his brain. "What's wrong?" he asked, and watched as her lip quivered and tears tracked over her lashes and down her cheeks. He suddenly remembered what she said to him when she knew he was upset. "Please, Hermione, maybe I can help."

Without warning he found himself with his arms full of sweet smelling witch, and she was sobbing against his frock coat. She shook her head and mumbled something which he didn't catch, but at that moment, Severus' brain had fogged over as his arms curled around her small, shuddering frame and he pulled her close. He closed his eyes desperately trying to memorise this feeling in case this was only going to happen once, and he surreptitiously, wandlessly locked the staffroom door to make certain they would not be interrupted.

Hermione settled to a certain extent, and after a time she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes red-rimmed and her face wet, even though she was trying to dry it with a tissue, were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen because she was in his arms and he was comforting her.

"My f-favourite actor died last Thursday," she managed, and a tear snaked its way over her cheek, obviously bypassing her control.

"Who, Alan Rickman?" and he watched her nod. Severus had seen all the movies in Hermione's collection, and he knew that this particular actor was her absolute favourite. In fact, he had been lectured on the subject of Alan Rickman extensively by Hermione. It was a toss-up as to whether she liked the man best as Colonel Brandon, Franz Anton Mesmer or that cello playing ghost, Jamie. She had swung between liking each of them as her favourite character while he had known her. Severus himself had enjoyed Hans Gruber and the sheriff of Nottingham more, but now was not the time to reflect on that. "But he wasn't that old," he said.

"No, he was only 69, he died of cancer," her shaky voice told him. "It w-was just so unexpected."

"Oh," Severus replied, his voice suddenly dreamy as Hermione lay her head on his chest once more.

"Severus?" she murmured after a moment, her fingers playing with the buttons on his coat.

"Mmm?" he hummed in return.

"What would you say if I said I didn't want you to let me go?"

Severus took a deep breath and replied with more confidence than he felt. "I'd say, let's go and find a more private place where I don't have to."

She smiled up at him, even if her smile was a little shaky and then she took a step away and collected her things.

He did the same and bravely offered her his hand. It was late, and Severus was certain that none of the little miscreants would be out of their common rooms, and Merlin help them if they are, he thought. As they walked up the corridor towards her sitting room, which was closer, Severus said, "You know as sad as you are now, he will always be here while you watch his films, if you keep enjoying his work he will never be forgotten."

"I know, but it's sad." She took a huge breath. "I feel like I've just lost a good friend."

"He was a very talented man." He took a deep breath as well. "And I think you were slightly in love with him," he continued cautiously.

They stopped at the door of her quarters, and Hermione took the hand he was holding and placed it in both of hers as her lip slipped between her teeth. She gazed lovingly up at him and said, "But do you know why I loved Alan so much?" She smiled as his expression turned puzzled, she knew he had no idea of what he did to her, and she took a step closer to him. "He reminded me so much of you, his beautiful, velvet voice and wonderful aquiline nose." She sighed. "Those deep, dark eyes and his perfectly carved, expressive mouth." She giggled slightly as she dared to trace Severus' top lip with her finger and she saw him quiver slightly. Then her eyes followed her hand's progress up his pale cheek and into his hair. "The only thing that Alan didn't have was your beautiful raven hair," she told him, and used her hand in his hair to pull his head down to hers, as she gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you for being here for me tonight."

Encouraged by Hermione's kiss, Severus finally told her the truth. "It would be my honour to be here for you always."

Hermione's eyes teared up once more, but for an entirely different reason, and she whispered, "Always?"

"Yes, always," he whispered against her lips as he captured them with his.


End file.
